


Dealer Tony Stark

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drug Dealer Tony Stark, M/M, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, TW: Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter gets off on Tony showing off how powerful he is





	Dealer Tony Stark

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s just that they had complaints about the quality and-”

“Isn’t it funny how I don’t care?” mused Tony, cutting off the stuttering man in front of him. “Don’t you find that funny, Peter?”

Peter pulled his mouth off Tony’s cock, offering his boyfriend an impish smile as he kept pumping his shaft, using his spit to slick the way. “Hilarious, daddy.”

“Sir, it’s really not my fault that-”

“I don’t really think I’ve made myself clear, here.” said Tony, one hand going to push Peter’s head back down onto his dick, the other reaching to pick up the hand gun lying on the table. “I said that I _don’t fucking care_.”

“Please, sir, I have a daughter, she’s only a baby-”

“Not my problem, dear.” drawled Tony, cocking the gun in his hand. “You assured me you had a reliable buyer, and I _really_ don’t like when people lie to me.”

The man in front of Tony paled, keeping his mouth shut as Peter pulled off Tony’s dick, sliding up to sit on his lap, grinding his hips lazily. At once, Tony’s arms were wrapped around his waist as he mouthed at the boy’s neck.

“I don’t think you should kill him, daddy.” Peter said, tilting his head to allow for better access.

“He’s causing daddy a lot of problems, angel.”

“But his girlfriend makes the most _amazing_ apple pies, daddy. If she’s sad, then maybe she won’t make them anymore.”

“ _Angel_.”

“Daddy, please.” whined Peter, widening his eyes at the older man, eyelashes fluttering. “Pretty please?”

Tony sighed in frustration, beckoning the man closer to him. Once he was within arm’s length, Tony backhanded him across the face with the harsh metal of his gun, sending the man to the floor, blood streaming from his nose. Tony offered the bouncers by the door a signal, and they were by the table immediately, hauling the semi-unconscious thug to his feet.

“Thank your wife, asshole.” Tony called after him. “She just saved your fucking life.”

As the bouncers disappeared, Peter licked a stripe up Tony’s neck, causing the older man to shudder and grab his hips.

“Opened myself for you, daddy.” panted Peter. “Please may I ride you?”

“Be my guest, princess.”


End file.
